ruerepfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Citizen Ads
Explanation On 13 July 2009, Citizen Ads were added to eRepublik. This feature allows citizens to create directed advertisements through out eRepublik in exchange for gold. Citizen Ads were first described in an eRepublik Insider. Click Here to see the article. Entering Advertise Page You can enter the Advertise page in two ways, * First way: 1. Go to "My Places" 2. Select Advertising Department 3. And you will see the Advertise page * Second way: 1. Click the Advertise Here button in the bottom of the advertisement 2. And you will see the Advertise page Manage the Ad Content * Click "Create an ad" to start creating an Ad. * On the first page, you must fill all forms about what you want to advertise. * In the Language, select the language used in your ad. (If your language isn't in the options, select English) * In the Title, add your ad title. * In the Content, add your ad content. * In the Picture, add a picture for your ad. * In the Link, add a link you want to advertise. (You may only advertise content located on erepublik.com) * The Live Preview, will display your ad. * After all forms are filled, click "Target your ad". Manage your Ad Target * On the second page, you must fill all forms about who you want to see your ad. * In the Location, select your ad's location. ** If you select a country, you will see a region option. Select all region if you want all citizens in that country to see your ad. * In the Citizen, choose the people you want to view your ad. ** Everyone - all citizens can view your ad. ** Voters - only citizens with experience level can view your ad. ** Congressmen - only congress members can view your ad. ** General Managers - only General Managers can view your ad. ** Employees - only employees can view your ad. ** Party Members - only party members can view your ad. ** Super Soldiers - only citizens with strength above 5 can view your ad. ** Party Presidents - only party presidents can view your ad. * After all forms are filled, click "Budget your ad" Manage Ad Budget * On the third page, you must fill all forms about your ad budget. * In the Owner, select the owner of this ad. * In the Ad Budget, add the total amount of gold you want to spend. * In the Impression, add your the amount of desired impression. * In the Schedule, choose one among: ** Continuously, starting now - your ad will be shown after you press the "Start Advertising" button. ** Date interval - your ad will be shown during the dates you specify. * Click I agree with the Terms of Service and the Advertising Rules. * Click the "Start Advertising" button. Note: Minimum 0.0001 Gold per Impression. Minimum budget 1 Gold per Ad. Minimum 10000 impressions per Ad. Manage Ads On this page you will see how many people have seen your ad (impressions), clicked on your ad, and your ad's current status. Other Information Before you create the ad, it's good to see eRepublik Advertisement Laws Category:Playing the Game